The present disclosure generally relates to an apparatus for determining a vertical position of at least one interface between a first component and at least one second component, wherein the component comprise different layers in a sample container and to a laboratory automation system.
The prior art discloses an apparatus for determining a vertical position of at least one interface between a first component and at least one second component. The components are comprised as different layers in a sample container or sample tube. This apparatus comprises a first and a second sensing unit at identical vertical positions.
However, there is a need to improve the performance in interface position detection especially when labels are attached to the sample container.